Witch hunter
by Goree skullt
Summary: Soul decide formar una banda, pero las cosas son mas difíciles de lo que suenan:- soy un músico...nací siéndolo-puedo cantar todo lo que escribas, siempre sonará épico- cuando fue la ultima vez que cantaste con tu corazón- en el escenario, soy otro- las estrellas , no necesitan reflectores- no puedo ser perfecto- la música siempre es un escape.


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo un fic de soul eater, bueno este lo pensé mientras platicaba con una amiga mia por teléfono y cosas pasaron en mi cabecita loca y blablablá, entonces prendí la radio y asi nació este fic. Porfa disfrútenlo**

Era una tarde húmeda de verano, en Death city, liz estaba trabajando como mecera en el Deathbucks por todo aquello de que….kid ya no la dejaría acercarse a su billetera, en todo caso se volvió mas agradable trabajar cuando empezó a manejar mejor su ego y su carácter, pero ese era uno de esos días en los que no habían muchos clientes y la ligera lluvia que caia afuera hacia de ese dia algo pacifico, perfecto para limarse las uñas y platicar con su nuevo amigo y tal parecía que uno de los mejores, Mike un chico de cabello naranja vivo (N/A: se peina como mikey way de my chemical romance), tez pálida, físico de buen ver y facciones muy bien definidas, que siempre usaba lentes de pasta , traía un aro en el labio y siempre se vestía con colores psicodélicos y diseños alocados, además de tener una personalidad muy amistosa y una de sus mayores cualidades era que cuando le hablabas de cosas de chicas….SABIA QUE RESPONDER:

-ay, no se Mike creo que me voy a cortar el cabello- dijo liz mirando su cabello en el espejo- no, lizy ¿Cómo crees? Cortarte este bonito cabello tuyo, cariño es hermoso…mira mejor te recomiendo que te lo despuntes cada mes, amiga yo se lo que te digo si te lo cortas, tu cara perderá atención y mira que quitarle atención a este bello rostro es algo que ni en el mas torpe de mis 5 sentidos voy a permitir- dijo el chico con un tono de voz, bastante….particular(N/A: el habla como kurt hummel de Glee) - si, ay te adoro mikey tu siempre sabes que decir- dijo ella como si estuviera hablando con su mejor amiga, es que ese chico tenia algo especial, además de ser gay, lo que significaba que no la veía como una presa mas a quien seducir, lo que le daba una confianza especial con el, además de ser un amor- si, tu sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón- liz le regala una sonrisa- oye y como van las cosas con Ross?- creo que ya saben quien es Ross y si no…pues:

- ay , ya ni me hables de ese patán, descubrí que me engañaba con la persona que le "ayudaba " en la estética- dijo el- NO ES CIERTO- dijo liz sorprendida- lo mismo dije yo , hasta que un dia buscando mi celular encontré el suyo , vi que le había llegado un mensaje y ahí tienes a tu imbécil revisándolo para pasarle el recado y ¿que encuentro?- dijo el chico con cierto tono de enfado- le dice " oye, a que hora te veo para cenar, te espero aquí con una sorpresita ;) te amo oxoxo"- dijo poniendo "voz de mujer"- entonces decidí tomar todas sus cosas y lanzarlas por la ventana- se empieza a reir ligeramente- y cuando llegó me gritó " QUE MIERDAS, HACEN MIS COSAS EN LA ACERA" y yo le dije "es una lección imbécil, mira que si acepté andar contigo fue con la condición de que me serias fiel y mira la payasada con la que me sales, no…no ¿sabes que? Te me largas en este instante y no quiero volverte a ver"- dijo el como presumiendo su rompimiento- ay pero no era para tanto, digo…tu mismo me decías que ya no querías estar con el, que porque ya no era lo mismo- el puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia- pero es que con quien me engañaba….ERA MUJER, HERMANA QUERIDA- dijo el medio dramatizando y bromeando con la situación- NO TE CREO- dijo liz sorprendida- si, pero ahora estoy libre y soltero- en eso entran soul y black star, interrumpiendo la conversación- hola chicos- dijo liz saludando a sus amigos- hola , liz….oye nos das un par de pasteles de chocolate y unas sodas?- dijo soul muy relajado- SI Y QUE SEA DE LOS MEJORES PARA EL GRAN ORE-SAMA- gritó black star subiéndose a la barra- con que este es dichoso black star?- dijo Mike recargo sobre la barra- por desgracia si- dijo liz con resignación- en un momento se los traigo chicos y…¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó liz- pues bien solo que….- dijo black star algo nervioso- no vamos a poder graduarnos, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros créditos no eran los suficientes para pasarnos de año y si no los aumentamos con actividades extracurriculares y cosas de esas, repetiremos el año- dijo soul con fastidio - y eso que? Solo repetirán el año- dijo liz- NO LO ENTIENDES LIZ- dijo black star- reprobar no es para alguien tan big como yo- dijo el peli azul- además de no ser nada cool- dijo soul- entonces pídele ayuda a maka- eso queremos pero ella tiene sus propios problemas, está buscando entrar a una universidad y tiene que tener las mejores calificaciones en el examen de admisión para lograr entrar becada, ya que es bastante cara esa escuela y por si fuera poco, su padre tiene una nueva novia que podría mas bien ser su hija…tiene 19 años esa mujer- dijo dejando sorprendidos a los 2 oyentes-, además mis padres quieren que…- en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de molestia- no dejan de molestarme con que "¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida?" porque ya están cansados de mandarme dinero cada fin de mes para pagar el departamento, asi que van a venir en 2 meses a ver mi banda- liz se extraña- pero si tu no tienes una banda.

-YA LO SE- se calma un poco más- les dije que tenia una banda para que me dejaran en paz ya que ¿vengo de una familia de músicos y eso es como una forma de "honrar la tradición" asi que están convencidos de que me gano la vida tocando y no con la pensión de maka…es una estupidez- dijo abriendo su soda, en eso entró kid con su semblante frio y sombrío de siempre- hola chicos- dijo con una leve sonrisa- hola kid- dijo liz- hola- entonces un foquito se le encendió a liz en la cabeza- oh, se me olvidaba….chicos el es Mike, es mi compañero de trabajo- dijo ella presentándoles a su amigo- holi- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- un gusto conocerte- dijo kid con su tono caballeroso- soy…- es interrumpido por Mike- ya se quien eres, liz siempre habla de ti, mas bien de todos ustedes- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo algo nerviosa a liz- tu eres su shokunin, su mejor amigo y tienes una fijación…. con la simetría?- kid sonrió a ver la actitud del chico-soul es el pianista, que dice que es cool y que jejeje tiene un fetiche con – retiene la risa- con…los gatos- se le sale una risita a todos los presentes y soul se sonroja- no es cierto- entonces black star hace una imitación de Blair- soul –kun, juega conmigo nyyyaa- dijo imitando a la Blair y a soul se le sale tantita sangre por la nariz- uuuuuy, si es cierto- dijo liz analizando la cara sonrojada de su amigo- y tu eres el gran ore-sama, o que por lo menos dice serlo- dijo el pelirrojo- mmmm pues a ver si dices eso después de que acabe contigo , mortal- dijo balck star retando al chico- no, gracias….soy malísimo en las peleas- entonces liz nota que kid está muy callado- que te pasa kid?-el shinigami sale de sus pensamientos- oh, nada es solo que…hoy- su mirada se torna triste y melancólica, entonces liz recordó algo importante lo que la llevó a poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo- todo está bien, kid- le dijo con un tono dulce- si….lo se- dijo el con la mirada baja-oye amigo…- dijo soul- ya se cómo subirte el ánimo, hoy conocí a una chica llamada Jane y tiene una bella prima- dijo con tono pícaro- ¿y?

-dijo el shinigami de forma seria- que pensaba que podríamos salir en una doble cita tu y su prima y yo con Jane….¿le entras?- le dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo- no gracias , soul tu sabes que no me ciento….listo para las citas- dijo el tratando de evadir el tema- VAMOS KID….-dijo liz-mírate, un joven bien parecido, con suficiente dinero, tiempo y personalidad para un poco de diversión, ¿así de solitario?- dijo liz

Tu sabes que yo soy asi , liz- dijo el seriamente- además, no creo necesitar "diversión", es más- se levanta – creo que ahora quiero estar solo- dijo el antes de irse.

- y como el lobo….- dijo black star antes de beberle a su soda.

- camina solo- dijo soul antes de hacer lo mismo- AMEN

- dijeron ambos al unísono- valla que es un tipo raro- dijo black star- es muy oscuro- dijo soul

- es muy misterioso- dijo liz mirando el vacío

- y muuuy atractivo-

dijo Mike atrayendo la atención de los demás- que?...van a negarlo?- liz le dijo- créeme que cuesta hacerlo, mi amigo- susurró liz en su oido liz con una leve sonrisa- que no habías andado con el?- le susurró el pelirrojo a liz- sssshhhhh-dijo liz callando a su amigo- ahorita hablamos de eso- bueno chicos, tenemos que volver a trabajar- si-paga la comida- ahora tengo que ir a formar una banda….me ayudas black?- black star le dice satisfecho- creo que puedo hacer algo mejor- dijo el- de que hablas?- preguntó el alvino- tu…no digas nada, desde ahora – truena sus dedos- ya tienes un baterista- dijo black- cool- entonces saca un papelito – ya tenemos baterista, guitarrista…nos falta un bajista y un vocalista- sale con black star – VAMOS A SER ROCKSTARS- gritó black muy animado- cállate- dijo soul arrastrando a su amigo a su departamento a seguir "formando la banda", ¿podrán lograrlo sin recibir un maka-chop?

**Descúbranlo en el próximo cap**


End file.
